


Frozen

by eenthan



Series: Meanie Retelling [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, meanie, season spirits au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenthan/pseuds/eenthan
Summary: Mingyu is the summer prince.Wonwoo is the winter prince.And people say they are unmatched of each other.Are they?





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> the title is so lame i know TT but i hope the story is good enough welp

People say they are the total opposite of each other. Because one emits warmth, while another one brings cold.

Mingyu is the summer prince. His family is the descendant of Queen Rapunzel, the one who got her magical hair from the Sun. And by luck, the magic fell upon Mingyu. When he was born, the Sun himself told the family about the forgotten magic, saying that he suits the best to have the power. He is the one who radiates heat wherever he goes, the one who lightens up the whole room with light streaks from his hair and the one who people always look for when they are in need of something warm. Puppies look up to him when he walked by, hoping for a snuggle or maybe just a pet on the head, and sunflowers adore him when he comes to visit them at the palace garden.

Wonwoo is the winter prince. Some people say he is the sole heir of Queen Elsa. Some even say that the Moon herself had chose him to give him the power of ice after he fell into a freezing lake. Just like the legendary winter spirit, Jack Frost. The story was told from one generation to another generation albeit the truth is remained unknown. He likes to cause the snow to fall earlier than the usual time and freezes the lake to make ice rinks. Snowflakes even fall from a cloud above his head as he walks around the town. People go to him when the heat becomes unbearable, or when they are in dire needs of some cold treats.

They are each others' total opposite, but people know best than to say anything about their relationship.

People say their characteristics are unmatched of each other. Because one frowns when he sees other people, while another one smiles brightly to everyone around him.

Mingyu radiates heat from his body. Everyone passing by him can feel his warmth, but that warmth is quick to disappear when he gives them a glare for staring. Cold shiver climbs up their spines as his sharp eyes turn to see them, which then make them cower in fear. Fear of pissing off the summer prince. Children are close to cry when they see him, because his deep frowns and low growls are nowhere near to the terms 'friendly' and 'approachable'.

Mingyu lightens up the room with light streaks on his hair. No place is dark as long as he is there. His hair shines like the sun itself, and sometimes it makes other people squint their eyes when they look at him. But then, his dark personality is the total opposite of his bright appearance. Sure, the sunflowers look at him when he walks towards the garden, but the faeries living under the petals of each flowers flutter their wings and hid away when they see him. 

Mingyu is the epitome of bright yet gloomy. Maybe that's why he is chosen, as he is kind of hot tempered and easily annoyed by his surroundings. 

Wonwoo on the other hand likes to have fun and play around. He made the snow fall once for a boy who really wants to make a snowman but because of his handicapped hand, his mother does not really let him out of the house unsupervised. So Wonwoo made the snow fell into the boy's room instead. They did have fun, even though after that he got scolded by the boy's mother for making a mess. But all of that were worth it after the boy hugged him tightly and told him how grateful he was.

Sometimes when he got bored, he put some pranks on other people. Once, he caused heavy snow to fall at a school, which ended up making the school to close for a few days. Ironically, only the school area was covered in snow, and he enjoyed watching the headmaster cussed whoever the person that made the mess. Well, the headmaster himself knew it was Wonwoo's doing, because who else has the power to drown a whole school in snow.

Another time, Wonwoo made a guy slipped on ice when he was walking because he saw how the guy kicked a kitten earlier. The coffee that the guy held was also spilled on his white shirt, and Wonwoo considered it a win situation for him. It was even more meaningful when the kitten and his other siblings came to nuzzle his legs, as if thanking him for his act.

Wonwoo is the cold yet warm person that everyone adores. He is mischievous but he is also affectionate. Maybe that is why his name is often mentioned among children and teenagers.

Wonwoo is at a lake near the centre of the city. It is just the beginning of fall, the flowers are still blooming beautifully and the birds are chirping on the trees. The sun has been up for a little while, but it is not quite hot yet. The heat is bearable, and Wonwoo starts to raise his hands, pointing them towards the lake. It starts to freeze immediately, and Wonwoo makes sure to freeze only half of it. He then makes a barrier surrounding the frozen area, serves as protective fences to avoid the kids from falling into the lake. Satisfies with his work, he hums and starts to pat his own shoulder.

"Good job, Wonwoo, you did it again, I'm so proud of you."

"Stop it."

Wonwoo turns around at that familiar voice, and he beams when he sees the guy standing behind a tree. His feet start to skip towards the person, and his smile gets wider if that's even possible.

"Gyugyu!" 

Mingyu only scowls at him, his frowns deepening as he throws him sharp glares. 

"Don't call me that." Wonwoo giggles at him before he stands up straight and clears his throat. 

"Oh, pardon me for my rudeness, Your Highness. I was informed that you are more comfortable with your title." Mingyu glares at him even more as Wonwoo laughs at him. 

"Come on, Gyu! Loose up a bit will you?" He forms a cloud on top of Mingyu's head as snowflakes begin to fall down. However, all of them melt before they can even reach his hair and evaporate into thin air. 

"I will if you stop making a mess." Wonwoo pouts at him as his hands are busy creating a tiny snowman. "I don't! This is my beautiful masterpiece, how can it be a mess?" He blows at the snowman and it becomes alive, jumping and floating around in a circle.

"I'm talking about the lake." Mingyu says, his tone sharp and harsh. The snowman stops jumping around and turns to hide behind Wonwoo. The birds also stop chirping before they start flying away from the place.

"You're scaring him!" Wonwoo coos at the snowman as Mingyu rolls his eyes at them. "And what's wrong with the lake? Everyone loves ice skating, well with the exception of you, of course."

"The lake melted away when I tried to step on it."

"Well that's because you're too hot!" Wonwoo stops himself as he stares at Mingyu's body. "I mean, you are hot." Mingyu raises his eyebrows at this. "But that's not the point! You just melt away everything I made, so it's not really my fault."

Mingyu shakes his head before he sits down on the ground, in which Wonwoo quickly follows. They sit in silence, save for the sound of children who start to skate on the frozen lake. There is a couple of faeries spotted around a big tree, probably preparing themselves for the upcoming winter.

"Seungkwan's gonna be so mad." Wonwoo snorts at that as Mingyu gives him a pointed look. "All of his flowers are dead before the winter even comes."

"He deserves it. Did you know that he scolded a hummingbird that came to his flowers? That guy is ridiculous." Wonwoo starts to ramble about that guy and his sassy attitude which does not really suit with the spring spirit.

Which is funny, because both of them are not really suit with their season spirits either.

"Jihoon doesn't even get to show up. You stole all of his spotlights with this." Mingyu gestured to the lake and Wonwoo just shrugged it off. "And it's only the beginning of fall."

"Jihoon only cares about Halloween, he doesn't even want to know about other things."

A few puppies suddenly approach them, wagging their tails as they look at Mingyu expectantly. Mingyu then starts to give them pats and even scratches behind their ears. His mouth curves upward a little at the sight of the puppies.

"You should do that often." Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who is already looking at him. "And to other people too."

"What? Scratching their ears?" Mingyu asks sarcastically which Wonwoo replies with an eye roll. 

"I mean smiling, you dumbass. Everyone will like it." This time Mingyu snorts at him, and the puppies start to walk away after they are satisfied and warm with the affection.

"Nobody even likes me, so why bother?" This causes the atmosphere to become silence, and Mingyu looks around the lake. He knows people don't really like him and just tolerate him because he is one of the royalties. And he is chosen by the Sun. Nothing more, nothing less.

"That's not true." He looks beside him, at Wonwoo who is spiralling a few snowflakes on his palm. "I do like you." Wonwoo turns towards him, eyes fill with love that Mingyu feels himself soften a little.

"That, I know." Wonwoo then pecks his cheek softly and intertwines their fingers together. 

Mingyu looks at the sight in front of him. He tries to stop himself from being annoyed, but those guys are really getting on his nerves. Sure, Wonwoo is an attractive person, and his warm personality makes everyone like him. But those guys should know better than to flirt with him.

Mingyu is always annoyed at everything. It is like his nature to behave like that. He once felt annoyed at a few bees buzzing around him that he accidentally melted a plastic chair that he was holding. 

Everyone thought that he is always grumpy and mad that he decided to ruin everyone's belongings. Tables, chairs, you name it all. He even caused a bike to explode because he was surprised and accidentally touched it. 

In his defence, it was not his fault. He knows he got annoyed easily, but that's not a good reason to cause harm to people's stuff. He is aware that he is not to use his power against people or for his personal matters. He knows his boundaries, and he respects the power given to him. But people don't know that.

Mingyu is not like Wonwoo. The winter prince likes to play around, likes to make pranks and sometimes even caused harmful things to happen. But of course, nobody believes that Mingyu is that kind of harmless person.

Speaking of Wonwoo, he is right now smiling at the guys in front of him. Others might find his smile is charming, but Mingyu knows better that it is a forced smile. And Wonwoo seems like wanting to be anywhere than there at the moment. But the glint in his eyes tell Mingyu that he has something on his mind, and that thoughts don't ease his mind at all. 

"Excuse me." The guys look at him, annoyed that they are interrupted. But that look is quick to change when they see that it is, in fact, Mingyu that intrudes their conversations.

"Your - your Highness." Mingyu quirks his eyebrows, his eyes throwing sharp glares at each one of them.

"If you are done with your rubbish flirting, I would like to have Prince Wonwoo back." He put his arm on Wonwoo's shoulders, feeling the coldness starts to tickle his skin, but he holds it back for the sake of glaring at the guys.

"Ye - yes, of course, your Highness, he is all yours." One of the guys says, while the others start to scramble away. Away from the wrath of the summer prince. The guy then runs too, but slips on an ice that Wonwoo purposely created a while ago, before he get up and run away.

"You know that I can handle them, right?" Wonwoo snuggles into his side more as he let out a sigh. "Hmm, you are warm."

"I know, but remember, no more pranks?" Wonwoo groans at that before Mingyu cuts him off. "And the Moon wouldn't be happy to hear another news about you messing around again."

"The Sun is not that pleased with your attitude either."

"Well he can do nothing about that, can he?" Wonwoo mutters something under his breath but Mingyu can hear him perfectly well. "You are so cold."

Mingyu only sends him a ridiculed look for the rest of the day for his use of very contrasting statements.

"I'm so gonna kill you, Wonwoo!" 

The four of them are at a field. The weather of the mid fall has causes the temperature to drop down a little bit, but everyone is fine with it. Even Mingyu enjoys the cool wind. And he is sitting under a tree, while Seungkwan beside him is arranging some flowers. He is surrounded by a group of butterflies, but he doesn't seem to mind them at all. The atmosphere is considered peaceful, if only they ignore what is happening in front of them.

"Oh yeah, with what? Your pumpkins?!" Jihoon screams at that before he tackles Wonwoo's body onto the ground. The both of them were actually watching a few bugs racing around the field. Jihoon was rooting for this one particular bug to reach the finishing line (the one that they both agreed to) first but then it suddenly crashed into an ice block that Wonwoo intentionally formed to let another bug wins. And chaos occurs. 

Mingyu let out a sigh at the both of them who are still wrestling on the ground. Of course, it is just a playful act and no harm involves, but Mingyu still has his eyes on them. In case if Wonwoo accidentally freezes Jihoon's leg like the one he did before.

"Relax Mingyu, they are just messing around." Seungkwan voices out, his hands still busy with the flowers. And now that Mingyu actually focuses, Seungkwan is actually making small furnitures to be given to the faeries.

"You do realise that Wonwoo's term of 'messing around' is not like us, right?" Seungkwan drops the flowers at the sudden screech from the other two. 

"I guess you are right." Shaking his head, he raises his hands and watches as vines appear from the ground before they grab both Wonwoo and Jihoon apart. The two are still arguing, and Wonwoo even causes the vines to form into ice a little. Seungkwan brings the both of them to where he and Mingyu sit, and not so gracefully throws them onto the ground.

"He started it!" Both Jihoon and Wonwoo shout at the same time, hands pointing at each other. Mingyu grabs Wonwoo's hand to sit down beside him while Jihoon opts to sit in front of them, still cussing under his breath. 

It is now winter, and everyone is bundled up with warm clothes. Most people will choose to just stay inside in their house, but Wonwoo begs to differ. There's nothing much to do in the palace, and he certainly doesn't want to attend manner class again. 

So here he is, surfing on a snowboard across the road because he is bored. Mingyu is busy helping other people making their house warm. From starting their fireplaces to making the entire house smells of fresh baked goods. Wonwoo is upset that some people still don't see how kind Mingyu is just because of his slightly cold attitude. 

"Wonwoo!" He looks up at the sound of his name being called and smiles when he sees Mingyu outside of a small house. "Mingyu!" 

He surfs towards him and tackles him into a tight hug. "I miss you so much."

"You are being exceptionally clingy for someone who is happy." 

"Well, this is my favourite season and you are here, so I am very happy!" 

They stay like that for a few moments, just hugging each other tightly. Wonwoo surprisingly really likes Mingyu's warmness and Mingyu also adores Wonwoo's cold hands. Odd enough but they don't really care. 

Wonwoo pulls away first, and his eyes quickly fall to the dirt on Mingyu's face. 

"Aww, my boyfriend is very hardworking." He brushes the dirt off gently, some smokes from the burning charcoals and some smears of flour from the kitchen. There are also some dust on his clothes and Wonwoo brushes them off before he cradles Mingyu's face in his hands softly. He then peppers him with kisses, each one fills with adoration towards his boyfriend. Mingyu put his arms around Wonwoo's waist, keeping him close as to share the warmth together.

"It's been a long week." Wonwoo nods, giving a peck to Mingyu's nose. "I'm sorry that I don't really help much. The weather is unpredictable and I can't really control it."

Mingyu shakes his head at that. "It's not your fault. Beside, you are happy."

They stay in silence as the sun starts to set down. There are no one else there, everyone is inside of their houses already. The lamps on the street are turned on, making the neighbourhood to look even more beautiful. And on top of that, the snow is falling too. 

Mingyu then sways them side to side, which erupts laughter from Wonwoo. The snow still do not reach his hair and they still melt away because of his heat. 

"And you, sir, is being exceptionally romantic on a cold weather." Mingyu shrugs at that. "I can try to give you my jacket, but you are not even cold."

Wonwoo smiles fondly at him, and even if Mingyu rarely smiles back, his eyes show everything that Wonwoo needs to know. 

"This Christmas break will be so warm." He whispers, eyes not leaving Mingyu's own.

"It will. I promise." Closing his eyes, Wonwoo welcomes the feel of warmth on his lips, as well as the warmth of a hand that caress his cheek endearingly. 

Who says the summer prince and the winter prince are unmatched of each other?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i finallyyyy updated a new work  
> idk what ive been doing but my writing skills (not that i have any) has rusted asfgnh  
> This is actually a request from someone about a yEAR AGO n im sorry that i only write it now TT  
> ( n this is really short advhng im sorry in advance)


End file.
